Tanque droide IG-227 clase Hailfire/Leyendas
|complementos= |muelles= |escape= |tripulación=Cerebro droide integrado |tripulaciónmin= |pasajeros= |carga= |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento= |vida= |comunicaciones= |otrossistemas= |disponibilidad=Militar |funciones=*Anti-aereo''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *Anti-blindado''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' |primeruso= |retirado= |era=Era del Alzamiento del Imperio[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] |afiliación=*Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Clan Bancario InterGaláctico *Alianza para Restaurar la RepúblicaStar Wars Galaxies }} El Tanque droide IG-227 clase ''Hailfire, también conocido simplemente como el '''droide ''Hailfire' o el '''droide rueda', era un tanque droide construido por Ingeniería Haor Chall para el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico antes y durante las Guerras Clon. Era muy efectivo contra el blindaje. Descripción left|180px|thumb|Un [[Droide/Leyendas|droide clase Hailfire.]] El tranque droide clase Hailfire era una plataforma de misiles móviles autoconsciente capaz de destruir vehículos enemigos y pelotones enteros de soldados enemigos. Se movía a través de grandes ruedas con forma de aro que se encontraban a cado lado del módulo de comando principal, lo que le permitía operar en casi cualquier terreno a una velocidad impresionante. La clase Hailfire estaba bien equipada, con lanzamisiles colocados a cado lado de la cabeza, cada uno portando 15 ojivas de misiles guiados lo suficientemente poderosos como para causar daños significativos a los objetivos enemigos. Un disparo preciso de uno de estos misiles era lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir un caminante AT-TE de la República, y era efectivo contra otras unidades blindadas. Cada tanque droide clase Hailfire también tenía un bláster doble retráctil para usarlo contra la infantería u otros objetivos “tontos”. La clase Hailfire también tenía muchas configuraciones diferentes que contaban con varios tipos de armas. Algunas de las configuraciones incluyeron artillería bláster pesada, cañones de iones o baterías de armas aturdidoras antipersonal. El diseño interior de las ruedas le dio a los Hailfires un alcance lateral más amplio y la capacidad de aplastar a los soldados y vehículos pequeños.Ultimate Adversaries Historia .]] Antes de las Guerras Clon, el droide clase Hailfire fue utilizado por la eufemísticamente llamada “División de Cobros y Seguridad” del Clan Bancario para castigar a los clientes que no habían pagado sus deudas a tiempo. El Clan Bancario ofreció al droide como parte de las armas de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, aunque en un trato no exclusivo. Los tanques droides clase Hailfire aparecieron por primera vez como parte del ejército de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes durante la Batalla de Geonosis, donde deshabilitaron o destruyeron numerosos AT-TE y lesionaron o mataron a innumerables soldados clon antes de ser destruidos por cañoneras LAAT/i. Durante la guerra, muchos droides clase Hailfire de varios modelos y tipos continuaron luchando en batallas contra el ejército de la República, y fueron utilizados extensamente durante las primeras etapas de la guerra. Debido al suministro limitado de 30 ojivas por cada unidad, el Clan Bancario retiró el droide Hailfire del campo de batalla durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, el Clan Bancario dio una respuesta a este problema: droides de actualización aeromóviles que podían reabastecer a los droides clase Hailfire con ojivas nucleares se desplegaban con ellos en el campo de batalla, y una vez más, la clase Hailfire se convirtió en el flagelo de los vehículos de lenta movilidad. Durante las Guerras Clon, como muchos otros vehículos, el droide Hailfire fue re-pintado con el esquema de color Separatista. [[Archivo:HailfireDroid1-CHRON.jpg|thumb|180px|Vista frontal de un droide clase Hailfire.]] Tras la ejecución del Consejo Separatista llevada a cabo por el nuevo aprendiz de Darth Sidious, Darth Vader, estas unidades fueron desactivadas. Sin embargo, algunos componentes de la clase Hailfire fueron reactivados y utilizados por los wookiees contra las partidas de desembarco Imperiales durante la subyugación del planeta por parte del Imperio en el 19 ABY.Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro En el 1 DBY, la Alianza para Restaurar la República usó droides clase Hailfire durante varios ataques contra ciudades que se encontraban bajo el poder de las fuerzas Imperiales.Star Wars Galaxies Entre bastidores En El Ataque de los Clones, los cohetes Confederados, incluidos los de los droides clase Hailfire, fueron marcados para dejar humo negro en contraste con los rastros blancos dejados por los misiles de la República. El diseño del droide Hailfire está inspirado en el Tanque del Zar Ruso.https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanque_del_zar El diseño también se basa en el Hwacha, un lanzacohetes coreano del siglo XVI desarrollado para luchar contra los Chinos Han.https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hwacha En Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns, los droides de Hailfire son retratados erróneamente como estrictos vehículos antiaéreos. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Duel'' * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * * * * * * * *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' * *''Decision: Cularin'' *''Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' juego *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' * }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' videojuego Fuentes *''Star Wars Insider 60'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Droides de la CSI Categoría:Productos de Ingeniería Haor Chall Categoría:Clases de tanques droides Separatistas